Meade
Meade is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Tousen’s division. He was a form Doctor of the Taichibukai, but since defected said organization and had joined up with Demetrius D. Xavier. During his time, Meade had taken many of the Taichibukai secrets and before he was a member of the Taichibukai. He was a marine doctor as well, but much like Missy. Meade was not a normal doctor; he wished to have his name known far and wide throughout the world. However a series of events, the “accidental” death of a Marine Commodore and his son. He has had a bounty of 230,000,000, for assassinating man of marine captains and other ranking officers. For stealing many drugs and selling them on the black markets and also leading a small rebellion of doctors and other officers, against the World Government. However the rebellion was put down, but he successful escaped. With his skills in medicine, assassination and many other deadly arts. Meade wishes to make his known throughout the world as the greatest doctor. He wishes to have the world know at just what kind of discovery he has found with Demetrius and that it was the man who helped the next god of the seas. Appearance Meade is a shorter man among the members of the crew; he is a lean muscled man. He is often seen wearing a purple turban wrapped around his head and is tilted to the side, with cords hanging from the side. Meade’s theme of dress is that of an assassin, he wears stealth cloths and is often seen carrying his famous sickle and chain. With several rings and other jeweler around his neck and such. During his days as Marine doctor, he had the theme of a doctor. He himself wore a white button up shirt, with a white lab coat and still had his turban on. He did wear glasses, with pant and shoes. However when he joined the Taichibukai, he wore a long red robe with a mask. Such as plague doctor, to keep himself away from sickness such as the likes of Yoshisetuna. When he defected the Taichibukai and joined the Hakuri pirates, he gained his stealth closes. But kept his turban and several items such as jeweler and rings. Personality Meade is a more unusual member of the crew; he is a mix of an assassin, mad research and a coward. He boasts at how many lives he has taken as both a doctor and as assassin, he has shown his sadistic side. Not giving a second though of killing if it can get him ahead in life, he seems to only worry about himself and his research subjects. Such as Demetrius he holds Demetrius in such high standards, so this reflects in his research. He is even willing to kill members of his crew to get research. Meade is a mad researcher, his early actions during the Mother Hakuri’s Attack, he is displayed as one of the most sadistic and cruel members. He sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own subordinates into test subjects. In battle, Meade likes to play with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. However he is very cowardly, he doesn’t see a reason why he should be on the frontlines. So he does try to keep out of the frontline, often making reasons that he must help Tousen or other members. However when needed he can handle himself and really well at that, however he has more of a mind than muscle. Thus why he is a mad researcher, but he seems to hold all of his works in high standards. Often if his work is insulted he will grow very angry and curse, doing many horrifying actions to the person who insulted him. Relationships Hakuri Crew Meade doesn’t seem to respect nor hate the Hakuri Crew; he does seem them as test subjects. Because, he can study different techniques and fighting styles they use. Then in turn he can observe and add them to his own move set, making him stronger. Since he himself didn’t understand nor learn haki, he must use anything he can get his hands on. But he has earned the reputation as a mad researcher among the crew members, often calling him this. So it may seem like a more of a twisted respect for him. Tousen's Division Among Tousen’s Division Meade are the mad researcher and the bigger coward of the group. Even Tousen himself has stated that he sees Meade as a simple rat who feeds off of Demetrius’s fame and such. However, what is ironic is that Tousen is just a figurehead who just his own father’s name as such to. But Meade would dare not object to Tousen, because he knows that Demetrius would favor Tousen over him. So the two have a bit of unease with each other. Demetrius D. Xavier Meade sees Demetrius as the prefect subject, Meade himself has stated that Demetrius is the most interesting subject he has ever seen. So in keeping with this, as the doctor of the ship he takes great time and detail into making sure that Demetrius is up to health. He also had Missy to assist him in such matters, so he treats Demetrius with the up most respect and does think of his as a god. Abilities and Powers Speed Meade being one of the weaker members of the crew, he has average speed. Nothing to special to speak of, nor does he boast about his skills in fighting. Meade however has studied many speed forms and such, he himself has found ways to make him match most opponents. Like Vincent, Meade uses his sickle and chain to help him gain speed. He attaches his sickle to a rock or such, then pulling himself out of harms way. Meade also has other ways to help his speed, he has created a certain drug that can increase his speed for short bursts or he uses some of Yang's Omamori charms, to give him a boost in speed. Strength Like his strength, there is nothing special to Meade's strength. However he seems to boast that he can increase his strength in short bursts, he has found a way from studying King Muo and his people. That there are certain points in the body that he can give jabs at to increase his speed. Also the drugs he has created to help him gain an increase of strength and other attributes. He again can get Omamori charms for Yang to help him increase his strength. Master Physician Meade being a former doctor for both the marines and the Taichibukai, Meade has seen many things. That he can cure and study, he knows the body and its weak points. He has also created a drug that he can or others can use to increase the amount of speed, strength and such in their body. Much like a rumble ball, Meade has shown to be such a master at his craft that he rivals all of the great doctors. Weapon Meade chooses to do battle with a chain and sickle, he is very skilled with it. Since Meade is a mastered assassin, he has killed hundreds with his skills and weapon. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Scythe User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User